After Lake Laogai
by Skipper96
Summary: What happened to Jet after Lake Laogai well I am going to tell you!
1. Prolouge

I do not own the T.V. show Avatar the Last Airbender, the show characters, the prologue, and the photographs used in this story, but I do own the story idea and the title.

Copy Righted By: Avatar Skipper

* * *

Prologue 

Long Feng had trapped Aang and Jet in part of the Di Li's secret head quarters. Long Feng earthbended the door shut so they couldn't get out without a fight.

"It is two against one, you are outnumbered", Aang called to him.

"Oh, I don't think so", Long Feng said smoothly. "Jet, The Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai", Long Feng said calmly.

"I am honored to accept", Jet said like some sort of robot. Suddenly, Jet started to attack Aang!

"Jet, you don't have to do this", Aang called to Jet trying to get him out of his robot like state!

"I believe he does", Long Feng called from the sidelines. Aang dodged another blow from Jet.

"Jet I am your friend, I won't fight you", Aang told Jet. Jet tried to hit Aang again with his hook swards; Aang dodged that blow too. "Jet", Aang called! You're a Freedom Fighter!"

Jet stopped fighting and stood there as still as a statue. Images flashed through his mind of Katara, Smellerbee, The Duke, Pipsqueak, Long Shot and Sneers. His eyes changed back to normal and he started to attack Long Feng. As Jet neared, Long Feng pushed him back with earthbending. Then, Long Feng earthbended a pillar out of the ground and it made a direct hit to Jet's chest. Which sent him flying backwards abut tan feet, he landed hard on the ground, with his hook swards at his side. Long Feng made another pillar come up under him and made his getaway through a pipe.

"Foolish boy", Lon Feng called down before walking into the tunnel.

Suddenly, the door opened revealing Toph, Sokka, Katara, Smellerbee, and Longshot.

"What happened", Sokka asked as he walked in. Katara surged forward, got water out of her pack, hands placed her hands on Jet's chest.

"This isn't good", Katara said as she stood up. Smellerbee was already crouched at Jet's side and Long Shot was standing by him.

"Come on, we have to get Jet out of here", Aang told the group.

"No, he's our leader, you go ahead we'll take care of him", Longshot with his back facing the gang. The gang left reluctantly. Longshot pointed his arrow towards the ledge he knew they had to save Jet.


	2. Up and Out

Chapter 1: Up and Out

Jet heard the voices of Team Avatar leave. He was alone with Long Shot and Smellerbee. Jet felt extreme pain in his chest. He looked up and saw Smellerbee crying. "Smellerbee", Jet croaked as he tried to sit up.

Smellerbee gently pushed him down.

"Shhh Jet, save your strength", Smellerbee told him.

Jet was in so much pain, it hurt to breathe. He was afraid he was going to die. Jet's eyes started to close, the last thing he saw was Smellerbee holding back tears, before he fell into darkness.

"Longshot, we have to get Jet out of here", Smellerbee cries to him.

Longshot gave her the "I know that" look.

Smellerbee looked at Jet and saw that his breathing was irregular. _"It must hurt to breathe"_, she thought.

Smellerbee leaned down close to Jet's ear and whispered, "Hang on little bit longer Jet, and we'll get you out of here."

Longshot put his bow into his holder and gave Smellerbee a look that said it all.

"I know", she said while rolling her eyes. "Ok let's get him out of here", she said half cheerfully.

Longshot gently slid his hands under Jet's shoulders while Smellerbee put her hands around his legs.

"One, two, three, lift", Smellerbee called!

They both lifted him. Jet grunted. Longshot started to walk backwards out of the cave. They walked down a long hallway turned right and walked up the stairs and out. "

We can't go to Ba Sing Se", Smellerbee said "So where are we going to take him?"

Longshot gave her a look.

"Oh, an Earth Kingdom town, that makes sense", Smellerbee replied.

Jet was heavier than they expected, but they couldn't set him down because that would be too hard and Jet and would put him through unnecessary pain. They sky was starting to darken with rain clouds. A few minutes later it started to rain, not a nice summer rain, it was a cold winter like rain. It was not too bad for Smellerbee and Longshot because they were moving, but Jet was completely still expect for the slow, uneven rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.


	3. Day One

Chapter 2: Day One

About thirty minutes later the rain had gone from a light drizzle to a heavy down pour. By this point Smellerbee's and Longshot's cloths were soaked and Jet's have been soaked for about fifteen minutes longer and he was heavier now that he was wet. Smellerbee felt as if her arms were going to fall off. Longshot gave her a look.

"I know Longshot, but where are we supposed to find shelter", Smellerbee said back to him. "We're in the middle of nowhere!"

Longshot gave her the "I know that already look".

"_Well maybe the rain will ease up"_, she thought. The gloomy sky started to darken and it was still pouring. It was almost dark when Smellerbee called out, "Longshot, look a forest!"

Longshot looked up and she saw relief in his eyes. When they finally reached the forest it was dark and still pouring. They walked a little ways into the forest and found a giant apple tree. The branches spread out about ten feet and the trunk was wide.

"Well, it will give us some shelter", Smellerbee said half to herself.

When they were as close to the trunk as possible; they gently set Jet down leaning him up against the tree. Jet groaned and his face tightened up with pain, but he relaxed again when they stopped moving him. Longshot took Jet's hook swards out of his arrow holding pouch. He used them to climb the tree to get apples down for himself and Smellerbee. Longshot gave one of the apples to Smellerbee. She just looked at it. Longshot gave her a stern look.

"I know Longshot", she replied. Longshot was still glaring at her.

"I know, but I am not hungry", Smellerbee complained.

Longshot was still glaring at her_._

"Fine", she said as she bit in to the apple reluctantly.

About an hour latter Smellerbee was fast asleep and Longshot was just drifting off into an uneasy sleep. Smellerbee awoke a few hours before dawn; the rain had eased a bit but not much. She glanced at Jet, he was shivering. Smellerbee got up and went over to Longshot. She woke him up and he looked at her sleepily.

"We need to get closer to Jet", she told him.

Longshot gave her the "huh look".

"He is freezing, we need to use our body heat to keep him warm", Smellerbee explained.

Longshot gave her a slight nod and went over to one side of Jet.

"Don't put any pressure on his chest", she said as she lay down on Jet's other side. They both dozed off hoping the rain would stop by morning.


	4. Jet Gets Worse

Chapter 4: Jet Gets Worse

"Longshot, hold this", Smellerbee called to him.

Longshot rushed over and grabbed hold of the blanket. Jet's chest gave another small heave as Smellerbee crouched by him.

"Jet's getting sick", she declared as she looked up.

Longshot was giving her a "how do you know that" look.

"How do I know that?" "I know because I have seen this before; after he got frozen to the tree, remember I took care of him."

Longshot gave her the "oh yeah" look.

"First he is freezing cold, then he starts to cough, and finally he gets a high fever, is freezing cold and coughing", Smellerbee restored sadly. She got up and took one end of the blanket and stretched it across the fire so that it would dry faster.

"No luck with the food", Smellerbee asked even though she already knew the answer. Longshot nodded his head slowly in response. When the blanket was completely dry, Longshot and Smellerbee walked over to Jet, they were still holding the blanket between them, and gently put it on top of him. Smellerbee and Longshot lay down on either side of Jet with their backs facing him. Longshot had his bow and arrow ready for anybody who came near them with weapons. Smellerbee drifted off to sleep before Longshot who couldn't sleep. When Longshot finally drifted off to an uneasy sleep it was almost dawn. About three hours later Smellerbee woke up, stretched and looked over at Longshot who was sleeping peacefully. She decided not to wake him, instead she kneeled down next to Jet and saw that he was burning up, just like see expected. Longshot woke up and glanced outside, it was still raining.


	5. The Stranger

Chapter 5: The Stranger

Longshot sat up and looked towards Jet; his face was twisted with and was covered with sweat. Longshot glanced over at Smellerbee who was kicking rocks on the coals of last night's fire.

"Oh good you're up", Smellerbee said

Longshot gave her a questioning look.

"I let you sleep in"

Longshot stood up and put his arrow back into his holder; he then put his bow on his back.

"Let's get going", Smellerbee said.

Longshot nodded in reply as he walked over to Jet. Smellerbee picked up his legs and Longshot lifted him up high enough so Jet's head was resting on his chest. Longshot figured it was more comfortable for Jet to have more support. The rain was dripping off of Smellerbee's hair as she walked backwards in what she called "the middle of nowhere". Jet was harder to carry today that any of the other days because he was trying to cough and attempting to move. Maybe about ten or eleven travelers passed them and only five or six stopped and offered help. But each time Smellerbee declined the offer. One traveler gave them a bundle of food and some water before he moved on in his cart. They walked for about five minutes and came to an earth tent. The tent was not naturally made; it looked like it was made by an earthbender because the blocks the tent was made of were a perfect rectangles. The tent was six feet high and eight feet wide. There was just enough room for jet inside. Smellerbee and Longshot set him down and went back out into the rain. They sat at the tents entrance and ate the rice and bread. After they were done they went back into the tent and lifted Jet. Again Longshot lifted Jet high enough so that Jet's head was resting on his chest. Jet was much harder to carry now then he was before because he was trying to cough more often. It was twilight when it finally stopped raining and Smellerbee and Longshot had reached another forest.

They were about walk into the forest but they stopped when they heard a voice behind them say, "Do you need help?"


	6. Do or Die

Chapter 6: Do or Die 

Longshot heard footsteps approaching them. If the person attacked them, Longshot could not do anything because he couldn't set Jet down on the wet ground. Smellerbee Longshot's eyes were full of fear.

"It's ok, Longshot, she doesn't have any weapons ", Smellerbee told him reassuringly.

The person was now standing right behind Longshot and that was making him uncomfortable. Smellerbee gave Longshot a look and he nodded in response.

"Um…… could you please come stand in front of him", Smellerbee asked. "He doesn't like it when he can't see people he doesn't know."

"Ok", the girl said kindly.

The girl was wearing a white dress and what looked like an orange apron; her long, black hair was neatly braided.

"My name is Song", she said. "What are your names?"

"I'm Smellerbee and this is Longshot, Smellerbee replied. "And that's Jet", she said sadly nodding her head down towards him.

Song looked down at Jet with sad eyes.

"My town is not far from here", Song told the two friends. "My Mother and I run an infirmary, so I can help your friend if you want."

When Longshot heard this he looked up at Smellerbee, down to Jet, and then back up again. He was looking at Smellerbee with the "should we trust her look". Smellerbee looked back at him with the "your call look". Longshot looked back down at Jet, he knew just from looking at him that Jet didn't have much time left. Longshot looked up at Smellerbee with the "what other choice do we have look". Smellerbee gave a slight nod of her head and looked over at Song, who was standing four or five feet away from her.

"So, would you like me to take you to my town", Song asked.

"Yes", Smellerbee replied kindly.

"Ok, then", Song said. "Fallow me."

Song walked into the woods and the two friends carried Jet into the woods a little ways behind Song. They walked about two miles in and they came to a giant cherry tree. Song stopped and waited for Smellerbee and Longshot to catch up. When they caught up to her, Song said nothing. Instead she turned right and continued to walk through the forest. Smellerbee shivered as water rolled down the back of her neck. At first Smellerbee thought it was raining again, and then she realized that it was just water dripping from a leaf. Longshot hated walking through the forest. Walking in a forest was worse than walking in "the middle of nowhere". With sticks, bushes, rocks, trees, and small animal holes everywhere. Smellerbee had an easier time walking than he did, she was walking forward, but he was walking backwards. Song looked back to make sure the two were still there. Song kept walking when she saw that they were only a few feet behind her. Longshot thought he heard Song say that her town was not far.

He was about to give Smellerbee a look but she spoke first, "look Longshot, we made it."

Longshot turned his head as much as he could and saw the town come into view.


	7. Relief

Chapter 7: Relief 

Longshot turned his head back and looked at Smellerbee with a joyful look.

Smellerbee returned the same look and mouthed out the words, 'we made it.'

Longshot nodded his head in response and gave her a slight smile. When Song got out of the forest she walked a few feet and waited for the two friends.

When she caught up to her she said, "I am going to go ahead into the town and tell my Mother that you are coming."

"Ok", Smellerbee said a little confused. "But where exactly are we going?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well where is the infirmary."

"Oh sorry, I should have told you where to go." "You walk into the town and keep walking straight; it should be the fourth building on your right."

"Thanks", Smellerbee said. "See you there."

"You're welcome", Song called as she walked off into the dark.

Smellerbee and Longshot waited until they couldn't see Song before they started off for the town.


	8. The Infirmary

Chapter 8: The Infirmary

Song turned away from the three Freedom Fighters and started walking to her town. She knew that she had to go ahead without them. Song had to go to her house to tell her Mother about them and get the key to the infirmary. Then, she had to go to the infirmary and get a bed and equipment that she might need ready for the injured boy. Song was in such deep thought of what she had to do, that she didn't even realize that she was walking down the street in the town. It took her another couple of minutes to reach her house (which was little ways outside of the town); she slid the door open and walked inside the dimly lit room. She looked around the room and saw her Mother seated on a chair on the other side of the room. She walked over and saw that her Mother was asleep. Song gently shook her Mother's shoulder until she saw her eyes open.

"Song, why are you home so late", her Mother questioned.

"I'll tell you later", Song replied. "Right now I need the key to the infirmary."

"Why do you need that so late at night?"

Song reluctantly went through the story of how she was coming home and she met Smellerbee, Longshot and their injured friend. Song then told her Mother how she had offered to help and that how she needed the key to go get things ready before they got there.

"Oh", her Mother said as she hastily got up from the chair, got the key, and handed it to Song. "Go, help them!"

Song rushed out of the house and back to the town. When she got into the town she stopped jogging and walked to the infirmary. The creek of the door as she opened it echoed through the sleeping town. Song walked in and closed the door behind her. She fumbled through the dark room until she found the spark rocks and a lantern. She lit the lantern and then walked around and lit the other ones on the walls. She then walked to the back of the infirmary and opened a door that led another room. She lit the lanterns in there and set down the one she was holding. Song looked around the windowless room. She saw that the bed didn't have any blankets or pillows on it. She walked out of the room and went to the closet. She grabbed four blankets and a pillow, she walked back out of the room and set three of the blankets down on the chair and put the other one on the bed. She then put the pillow on top of the blanket at the head of the bed. Song decided to pull the blanket down to the end of the bed so when she was done treating she could pull the blanket up on top of him. Song then walked back out of the room, down a hallway, and into the main part of the infirmary. She then went through the draws and cabinets looking for the supplies she might need. The first thing that she grabbed was a roll of white bandages. She then got some ointments to sooth the pain and to bring down the fever she noticed he had when she saw him try to cough. She took the bandages and ointments back to the other room and set them on the night stand beside the bed. She walked back out of the room and back into the main part of the infirmary. She went through some more cabinets until she found a bowl and a small white hand towel. She filled the medium sized wooden bowl with some cool water and took that and the towel back to the room and set them on the night stand. She walked back put of the room and into the main part of the infirmary. Song sat down on a chair and waited for them to knock on the door.


	9. The Trip

Chapter 9: The Trip

Smellerbee and Longshot started walking towards the town. Longshot looked up at the sky and saw the moon for the first time in days. He was just staring up into the sky mesmerized that he did not notice that there was a rock in his way. He stumbled over the rock and almost dropped Jet! The sudden jolt caused Jet to groan in pain.

"Hey Longshot, watch where you're going", Smellerbee cried!

Longshot recovered his balance quickly. Jet tried to turn on his side but Longshot restrained him from doing so. Jet kept trying to move but Longshot firmly held on to his shoulders while Smellerbee held on to his legs. Longshot looked down at Jet and saw that there was pain written all over his face. Longshot's mind was racing with thoughts as he watched Jet struggle.

'What if I just hurt Jet more', Longshot thought. 'Or worse what if this is Jet's way of telling us it's over.'

Longshot's panic grew but suddenly Jet stopped struggling and his breathing went back to a somewhat normal pace. Longshot looked up and gave Smellerbee a puzzled look. She returned the same look and shrugged her shoulders. Smellerbee and Longshot continued to work but slowed their speed when they started to go downhill. The hill was not steep but they did not want to go too fast and jolt Jet out of the peace he had finally found. The ground evened out and Smellerbee and Longshot regained a swift pace. They entered the town just as the sun rose over the buildings. They kept walking straight like Song said and when they came to the fourth building, Smellerbee knocked on the door.


	10. The Damage

Chapter 10: The Damage 

When Song heard the soft tap on the door se got up out of the chair and opened the door for them. Smellerbee backed into the infirmary and when Longshot was completely inside Song shut the door behind them. Song moved her hand in a fallow me motion and Smellerbee nodded her head. Song walked out of the main part of the infirmary, down the hallway, and into the room she had just set up for him. Song walked over to the corner of the room so that they had room to walk to walk in and set him down. Longshot looked around the room, the walls were white, and there was a bed, a nightstand, a chair, and no windows. Smellerbee and Longshot set Jet down on the bed at the same time.

"Can you guys go wait next to the chairs that are by the front door while I examine him", Song asked them kindly.

"Ok", Smellerbee said nervously.

They were walking out of the room when Song realized that she did not know the boy's name.

"Wait", Song called after them.

They turned back to her.

"What is his name?"

"Jet", Smellerbee told her.

They turned around and continued to walk down the hallway. Song watched them go for a couple of seconds, closed the door, and walked over to her new patient. Jet still had the olive green blanket on top of him; Song gently took it off of him and draped it on the back of the chair. Song saw that his breathing was irregular which meant the damage had been done to his chest. Somehow she had to get his shirt and armor off without causing too much pain. She sat him up and put her hand just bellow his neck so that she could un-tie the strings that held his armor to his shirt. The armor fell off on to his lap. Next, she un-tucked his shirt from his pants and slipped it off. She laid him back down and put his armor and shirt on the chair. She looked back over at Jet, what she saw shocked her. She had bluish, blackish-purple bruises all along his rib cage. She took the pain soothing ointment and rubbed the green goop all over his bruises. She saw his face twist up with pain as she touched his injured area. When she stopped applying that ointment, she picked up the other jar and applied that ointment just bellow his throat. She then took the bandages and wrapped them from his shoulder down across his chest and then wrapped them around his rib cage. She laid him back down and pulled the blanket over top of him. Song walked back out of the room and got his friends.

"So, is he going to be ok", Smellerbee asked on the way back to Jet's room.

"He has a few broken ribs and a pretty bad fever, but other than that he is fine", Song replied.

"But will he live?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Oh."

They were back at Jet's room and he was sleeping peacefully.

Smellerbee looked down at Jet and whispered, "Don't give up yet Jet, you've made it this far and I know you can make it now."

Song walked over and placed the small towel in the water filled bowl. She wiped the cool water on Jet's forehead. Jet felt something cool and wet on his forehead and something soft underneath him.


End file.
